Theft detection electronic systems have been used in numerous applications including for example consumer retail applications to deter theft. Some implementations of the theft detection electronic systems may utilize wireless communications to provide security. However, in some configurations of these systems, relatively low power consumption communications may be utilized providing issues with respect to accurate detection and communication. Additional issues may be raised because some components of the theft detection electronic systems may be portable, and accordingly, the components may rely upon battery power in some applications. For these particular implementations, it may be desired to reduce power consumption to extend the useful life of battery powered components of the theft detect electronic systems. Accordingly, in at least some system configurations, it is desired to avoid usage of relatively high current consuming circuits such as amplifiers.
At least some embodiments of the present disclosure describe apparatus and methods which provide improved communications.